Dark Hearts
by loveisnosin
Summary: During a mission, Raven got trapped under a pile of rubble with the Titans arch nemesis , how would she react? What happen when the two find out they develop special feelings with one another? Slade X Rae fic
1. Preface

**Dark Hearts**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters mention in this fan fiction and if I do, Slade and Raven would have a much better ending with their relationships. They belongs to DC and W****arner Brothers. Animation.**

Author Note: This is my first Slade/Raven fic, please forgive me for any OCCness and grammar mistake. Please comment, they are welcome.

**

* * *

  
**

"You won't get away with this, Slade," the boy wonder growls at the masked villain before them.

"Ah Robin, I already have, see you soon and do keep in touch," Slade says coldly. His robots minions swarm the young super heroes before they could go after their arch nemesis. Robin kicks one of the robots in face, destroying it with his bo staff, he turns to his team after they have finish the army of Slade bots.

"He may be still around, let's go," he says but the half teen half robot teen hero stops their leader,

"Robin, he should been long gone by now," he says.

"No, he is still here...I am able to sense him," the Gothic sorceress; Raven informs them,

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" the boy wonder orders, Raven looks at him and shakes her head,

"He knew and he left," she says, Robin growls and struck his bo staff into the ground out of anger.

"Dude, it's not like we ever nip him," the green skin animal shape shifter informs him,

"Grass stain, zip it," Cybrog snaps at Beast Boy.

"May be, I should go take a look...just in case, I will inform you when I find anything," Raven says, soon the Alien princess says,

"Friend Raven, I don't like the idea of you going alone,"

"I will be just fine...what can he do to me?" she questions. Robin looks at Raven, he remembers just well what Slade did to her during her birthday, when he was working for Raven's demon of a father; Trigon the Terrible. Still he has much faith in Raven, he looks at her,

"You are sure, you will be fine?"

"Positive," she replies simply, Robin nods to her.

Raven then levitates off looking for any signs of their nemesis that they were fighting earlier, well she has to or else there's no way Robin would chill. Raven following the hints of Slade's aura to a abandoned warehouses, she was sure he went this way, she hears an alien sound, she steps out of the way of a fallen debris,

"I will have to be careful around here," she mutters to herself. The sorceress still following Slade's aura, soon she picks up something, she is sure the man himself is here but hidden, too concentrate on locating Slade, she fails to notice a large slab of roof is giving way above her. Whatever happens next, plays before her just too fast, she sees Slade appearing out from his hiding, he throws himself right at her, he rolls her and himself into a small pocket of space. When everything finally stay still, Raven finds herself being pinned down under Slade into a small pocket of space and both of them are trap. Raven glares at Slade, then his voice break the silent between them,

"Could you be so kind, Raven to try to remove those slabs so we could get ourselves out of this...position," he says. Not that she wants to obey him but she do want to get out of this position as much as he does, Raven tries to call up her powers but the heat of Slade's body, the rising of his chest, his beating heart and even his scent is making her lost all concentration over her power.

"I can't..." she cries almost helplessly,

"Then in that case, we will have to wait for your friends to find us then," he says coldly, well he looks at down at the young half demon girl, he has to say, at this close, the girl does look very...beautiful and her small frame feels just right on his body. Slade snaps back to reality, having the urge to hit himself,

"As much as I dislike this position we are in, we have to help each other, if you wish to get out of this alive," he says coolly,

"I am going to reach to my utility belt to grab some pills that could at least give us some water while we are here, at this position, it is hard not to touch you by accident," he adds. Raven looks at him, she nods, Slade slowly his hand down to his belt, his finger brush Raven's slim slender waist, Raven looks away and blushes as he takes out two pills,

"Can you move your hands?" he asks,

"A little,"

"Can you feed yourself?"

"What do you think?" she growls.

"I will take that as a 'No', could you try to touch my shoulder?" Raven sighs and reaches to touch his shoulder,

"Good that means, I will to have to honor to feed you, you too have the same," he says,

"What?" Raven says but before anything else, Slade pops a pill into her open mouth, soon Raven feels the water oozing out from the pill and she drink quietly, she takes the pill from Slade. She reaches out to removes his mask slightly till she can see his mouth and she feeds the pill to him as well. After a few quiet hours later, Raven looks up at Slade, whom is looking at her at the same time, their eyes met for a while, then Raven looks at away and suggests,

"Let's talk shall we?" Slade stays quiet,

"I will ask you a question and in return you could ask me one, what do you say?"

"Are you that curious about me, Raven?" he asks with a strong hint of sarcasm,

"I will take that as a 'Yes' then," she replies mimicking him from earlier. Slade has to say, this girl is wise for her age, she is the most powerful in her team but she always holds herself back, not because she is modest, he understands her fears. She is fearful of herself losing control of herself, he did consider making her as his apprentice once but that idea soon fades away.

"What make you into who you are now?" she asks, he looks at her and laughs with a booming voice,

"That's a long story," he replies,

"If you haven't realize, we have all the time in the world," Raven says.

~End of Preface~


	2. Moving hearts

**Dark Hearts 1**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters mention in this fan fiction and if I do, Slade and Raven would have a much better ending with their relationships. They belongs to DC and W****arner Brothers. Animation.**

Author Note: As many would know this is my first Slaven fiction and I do like to see review. Anyway in this chapter, I tried to follow as closely to Slade's background to the same of the comic but I did edited a bit, so Slade sound like a nice guy. Well in the comic, he does have some nicer side, anyway I do hope you would like this chapter.

* * *

Slade looks at Raven, he believes he can trust this young sorceress his secrets, he starts put them into the right words,

"To put it simply, I took up this career for the pay, they pay real good. Sadly once you're in, you would put your love ones and yourself in danger."

"I took up an assignment to spy on you Titans, later I found you Titans very much interesting, so a job became an obsession. I kept throwing challengers at you to make all of you stronger." He breathes deeply, Raven looks at him,

"I guess part of me doesn't want you kids to end up like my own, so I want you Titans to be able to defend yourselves from greater danger," he says, pain can be hear form his voice, Raven can sense it as well. Without even thinking, Raven then asks,

"How old are you, Slade?" he eye at her through his metal mask,

"I remember it should be my turn to ask?" he reminds her, Raven blush, she is too eager to know more, because his emotion is different from before.

"You get to ask two question later?" He mused at her reaction and replies,

"Okay, I am not very sure myself, I lose count, I should be 28, 29 or at least. What about you?" he asks,

"20," Raven replies, that sparks his interest even more,

"Tell more about yourself, Raven? Not your past but things like your hobby,"

"My favorite colour is blue, I will to read a lot, I like to drink tea and like them hot, mostly I stick to myself. So do you train a lot?" Slade feels very comfortable talking to her, he starts to slip more of his past to her,

"It's not hard to tell but I wasn't this manner. In my army days, I volunteered for a medical experiment to test out some drug that allow soldiers to resist truth serum but it turned me into what I am now."

Slade feels that this girl really understands, unlike normal people would, she listens, she really listens when people talks to her, uncontrollably Raven reaches out to touch his mask,

"Would you like to see what's under the mask?"

"If you ain't afraid that I will inform the Titans?"

"I trust my instinct that tells me you won't," it is the truth, Slade trust her. Well of course Raven won't tell anyone, he did prevent her from becoming pancake from earlier,

"Yes, I won't tell anyone and yes, I would like to," she says gently. Slade slowly removes his mask, Raven studies his feature, army and his job drew years on his face but still he doesn't look half bad, his sliver white hair and blue eyes, he is somewhat handsome and even can be compared with Robin, she reaches out and touches his face, she blinks,

"You body stop aging for a very long time, due to the serum experiment," she tells him, his lip curl,

"Has it, I have yet to notice, should be my hair colour," he replies.

"Just like mine would after a few years," she informs him,

"That add on to the list of how alike we are," he says, Slade then suggests,

"If we get out of this...alive, shall we continue our chat, I like talking to you," not that Raven doesn't, she nods in agreement,

"You have my word that your friends won't be harm in anyway by me," he says softly, Raven looks at him, she pause when she hears Cyborg's voice,

"Put on your mask," she says. Slade did as he was told, he looks at Raven softly, when the slab of stone is slowly being remove, he touches her face and slides out when he gets the chance, soon he escapes before Robin can reacts to it. Robin growls slightly at the sight of the vanishing Slade, he turns to Raven and helps her out,

"Did he do anything to you?" he asks, Raven frowns slightly after studying her leader's face,

"No, I'm fine, he did nothing," she replies. Cyborg acting like their older brother, he says,

"Let's bring her home, she needs some rest," as much as Raven hates it, she allows Cyborg to carries her and they head back to the tower.

Raven has always seen Cyborg as the elder brother she never had but this is too much, she eyes at all the medical machine, he had her hook up onto, she growls slightly in frustration. Soon Robin walks into the medical ward,

"Don't blame Cyborg, I told him to do so, how do you feel, Raven?" he asks in concern,

"Great, good enough to beat you in a speed Sudoku," she teases. Finally a smile broke on boy wonder's face,

"Sorry I know I look very glum earlier but the moment when we found...with Slade...that manner...I...just..." Raven touches his hand,

"Slade had done nothing to me, I assure you, he was a perfect gentleman when we were trapped," she says gently. Robin snorts at her comment,

"Like hell, he would but I trust you, Raven," he says, Raven frowns at the boy wonder and she asks,

"Have you ever wonder what made him did what he did?"

"Never, Raven he is a psychopath, remember what he did to you on your birthday?" he question. Poking into the memory of that day was never pleasant to her,

"That was because he was working for my father...you know what, this conversation is getting nowhere," Raven snaps.

"That I agree, what happen to you, you talk as if you knew something," he says, Raven lowers her head and whispers,

"I do but I can't tell."

Soon Starfire comes into the medic bay with a small box in her hands,

"Friend Raven, there's package for you," the Tamaranian Princess says in a cheerful voice, she flies over to Raven's side and places the package on her lap,

"It just came in for you," Starfire adds,

"Thanks Starfire," Raven mutters as she starts to open it. Half wondering who could it be to send her a package, the contain set her heart singing in a warm tune, the package holds a glass globe sealed inside the golden tree sap is a blooming rose. The rose is beautiful, that Robin has to agree,

"It is really wonderful gift, friend Raven...there's a note with it," the alien princess exclaims, Raven takes the note,

_I hope you like it. Keeping to our promise, shall we meet up tomorrow, 'off-duty' that is at City Park 12pm. I won't leave till I see you._

_S.W._

Raven smiles at the note softly, both Starfire and Robin stare at her slightly, the dark magus holds the note close to her,

"So who is it from, Raven?" Robin asks. Raven looks at Robin,

"I do have friends outside the Tower, you know Robin?" she answers,

"Right..." Robin replies. Starfire looks at the two, Raven looks at Starfire,

"Could you do me a favour, Starfire?" the Goth girl asks,

"Yes friend Raven?"

"Do you feel any pain Raven?" the Boy Wonder asks in concern,

"Can you guys get Cyborg to get me out of these!" Raven demands, Robin and Starfire get out of the medic bay on the double looking for Cyborg. The half robot boy comes into the room,

"I told you, she will get piss off," he reminds Robin, he checks on Raven once again,

"Like I told you 3 hours ago...she is fine," Cyborg turns to Robin and says

"So can I go to my room now?" Raven asks,

"Of course," he says in a brotherly manner. He gets those machine off Raven, he elbows her gently, he whispers to her,

"Don't be harsh of bird boy, he is just worried,"

"And paranoid," she hisses, Cyborg laughs slightly and Raven teleports back to her room, with her gift and the note. Back in her room, Raven sets the glass globe next to her bed, she sits there and looks at it, she takes the note in gently, studying the script on the paper, she blinks. Why she is doing this...why she is acting as if a school girl in love.

_What is wrong with me? He is my enemy why am I agreeing to go out with him!_ Raven looks back at the rose by her bed side...everything just feel so right to her... why...

* * *

Slade looks at his hand...he touches her face before he left...why? He sits down on his arm chair as he studies his hand, he had never felt this manner before, why now. He growls and places his hand on his chest, it hurt but it feels nice as well.

~End of Chapter 1~


	3. Date?

**Dark Hearts 2**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters mention in this fan fiction and if I do, Slade and Raven would have a much better ending with their relationships. They belongs to DC and W****arner Brothers. Animation.**

**

* * *

**

Raven wakes up. Looking at the rose next to her bed, she reaches out to touch it. She finds herself in a cheery mood but why? Is it because she is going out with Slade?

"How could I be happy because I am going out with him? He just...well just ask me out for tea...nothing to be happy about..." Raven tries to convince herself, failing terribly. Guess there's something about Slade that makes her happy, may be one reason is he understand her better than any of the Titans. Raven looks at the rose once again, it is really beautiful and she really likes it a lot. She opens her wardrobe, her fashion is so limited that she either can wear her leotard and cape or her old jeans and blue top. Well when she mention, she means really old,

"Well he did mention 'off-duty'," she says as she looks at the note place next to the glass globe, she get dress, she looks at her communicator, half wondering should she takes it, she snatches it,

"Just in case," she whispers.

Walking into the common room, Beast Boy who is up early today looks at her, he giggles at her, he has never seen Raven in normal clothes before and the dark witch's fashion...is really bad...

"Going on a date?" he asks in a joking tone. Raven who is making tea for herself replies without thinking,

"Sort of," the green shape-shifter looks at her dumbstruck by her reply, Raven ignores her mistakes and drinks her tea ignoring him. Raven takes a look at the clock,

"I have to go," she says and she leaves the Tower. Soon Robin comes into the room, he looks at Beast Boy, he waves his hand before his eyes,

"BB, what happen? You looked as if you saw a ghost?" the leader asks,

"Robin...Raven...Raven...said she's going on a date..." he replies.

Raven runs into City Park, she checks her watch, well she still has time, she looks around, soon she spots Slade, who is wearing brown pants and a white collar shirt that clings onto his board chest, instead the black eye patch like that night, today he has a white one on to match his clothes, well he does look...hot. Raven smacks at herself with her palm, she looks around checking did her wild emotions destroy any thing in the process, she relaxes and goes up to him,

"Have you been here long?"

"No, I just got here myself, I have to say Raven...you look good 'off-duty'," he says as he grins at her, he eyes at her clothes and frowns at disapproval,

"First you have disappoint me in your fashion sense, Raven," he comments,

"What?" she asks, Slade takes her hand and pulls her along while he says,

"Come along, since I asked you out, so I will be getting you some things and no complaining." Slade lead her to this high-end female fashion shop, much to Raven's disapproval but her complains are useless, Slade takes a few sets of clothes and send her into the dressing room, she sighs slightly.

Half and hour later, after much dressing and undressing, Slade stands at the counter and bills for all the clothes, he picked for her and some to her taste,

"Slade, you don't have to," Raven tries to stop him, even she knows it is useless.

"I insist, Raven. You are growing into a beautiful young lady, you should wear clothes much to your age and stop hiding your beauty," he says as he touches her face, his blue eye is gentle, Raven nods to him admitting her defeat and she did notice some dress and skirt in that pile of clothes.

"Don't worry about the clothes, I will have Wintergreen to send it to the Tower," he informs her,

"Wintergreen?" she questions,

"He is my old friend, mentor and now Butler," he replies, Raven nods slightly at this new information about Slade,

"So shall we talk over lunch and yes...my treat," he adds, she nods in agreement.

Ordering tea and some cakes, at the small café which Slade lead her to, she looks around, she like the café's decoration and ambience, it makes her feel relax, Slade lowers his cup of tea and asks her about her day...

"You should have seen Beast Boy's face when I said that...it was epic," Raven says and she laughs; a real happy laughter. Raven pause and looks around, Slade mutters,

"No worry, you destroy nothing yet. Well that will teach him not to joke around with you, I do hope he learn his lesson," he lifts up his cup and takes a sip. Raven looks at him, her emotions are more natural when she is with him and they are more under her control...why?

"Slade, I haven't thank you for the gift and those clothes yet,"

"No need to thank me, Raven. First I want you to look the best, hey you going out with me, so you HAVE to look the best and second, I am glad you like the rose," he replies, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yes, I did, it was beautiful," Raven smiles at him, she has never seen him so cheeky before but it smooths some years off his face,

"That rose only blooms once every ten years, I wanted to get Lilies but they are too sweet," he informs her, Raven looks at him puzzled by his words and questions,

"Why Lilies?" Slade reaches out and touches Raven's lavender hair, his finger brushing her face, he looks at her gently and he replies,

"Because your hair smell like them," Raven blushes softly and looks away, Slade smiles softly, he is right, Raven is growing into a a beautiful lady, why did he only sees it now, she is not a teenager any more in a months time, she may become a beautiful woman. Slade blinks, he touches his heart slightly, it felt as if his heart that he thought was frozen for years has started to beat once again, he looks at Raven softly, whom look at the clock in the café,

"Look at the time, have to go, the Titans would be worry, well you know...I never hang out with anyone before..." she says as she stands up about to leave but Slade takes her hand,

"Can we meet again tomorrow, same time, same place," he is not asking her a question but pleading to her, she looks at him, she wants to see him again, she nods to him and she leaves.

Raven looks down at her hand as she levitate home, why in the world did she agree to meet him again, the truth is, she did enjoy Slade's company...may be it is not a bad thing,

"Well Beast Boy did complained that I keep cooping in my room...something for a change," she convince herself. Raven lands on the roof of the Titans Tower, when she goes down to her room, she pause and looks at the mountain of shopping bags place outside her room door,

"I never knew, he got me that much," she comments softly, Starfire flies down the corridor,

"Friend Raven, did you went to the mall of shopping?" the princess asks, "Yeah...and a friend of mine got me all these clothes," Raven winces as she studies the 'damage',

"How wonderful, it is very nice of your friend," Starfire says. A nice warmth raise into her heart, she nods slightly,

"Yeah, it is...I will need to pack all these now," she adds, she uses her powers, lifting the mountain of shopping bags and enters her room.

~Wilson Manor~

Slade sits on the couch as he sips on his tea, he looks down at his hand, he remembers how silky the girl's hair feel in his hand and of course her small hand is warm, he smiles softly, he lowers his cup as he looks at his Wintergreen.

"Still think I am fooling around, you have seen the girl," he questions, knowing his old friend never approve of his decision of making Tara his apprentice; Wintergreen nods to him,

"Slade you seem to like this young lady a lot, it has been a long time have I seen you smile not since..." the old butler pauses,

"Any task tonight?" he asks changing of topic. Slade sips his tea once more,

"No, I have to keep my promise to a lady, anyway I will be meeting her tomorrow," he says, Wintergreen nods to him and leaves. He looks at his old friend one last time before he closes the door, he had not seen his old friend smile not since the death of his wife and sons.

~End of Chapter 2~

* * *

**ttraven4ever** : Thank you, I will try to type as fast as I can.

**Sculllyga**: Thank you for your review. I just recently like this couple and lots of plot jump into my head T.T

**Akira_Sasaki**: Slade is always a gentleman is just in a creepy and evil manner, I just make him a little nicer. He will have his bad ass moments later, speically up against a certain Titan...

**MioAmore: **Thank you for review, I will try to improve the way I write this story. Thank you so much.

Author Note:Thank you for you reviews, I know I have lots to improve, I am looking for someone to beta read my stuff before I post it up but that will take a long time so, I will just post up what I can first. I will revamp it later. I hope you guys like the story so far and yeah...I hope you guys don't mind some of the OCC so far, I will try to keep them in character...sorry.


	4. chu

**Dark Hearts 3**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters mention in this fan fiction and if I do, Slade and Raven would have a much better ending with their relationships. They belongs to DC and W****arner Brothers. Animation.**

**

* * *

**

Mad Mod looks at Robin, he makes a run for it, dark aura engulfs a lamp post and wraps around him preventing him from escaping further,

"You are not going anywhere," Raven says as she finish trapping the elderly villain. Raven looks at her friends,

"Booyah, good job little sister," Cyborg cheers and punches her shoulder lightly, Raven lowers her hood, Beast boy yawns slightly,

"Dude, it's almost 3 am in the morning, I know crime fighting can be tough but this is way ruining my beauty sleep," he complains. Robin looks at his team,

"Let's go home and get some rest," he says, with no objections at all, they get on the T-car, Raven hides her fatigue under her hood once more.

The moment they reach the Tower, Raven teleports herself to her room, seeing her bed as a very welcoming sight, she lays down on it, she blinks when she hears a chime, she sits up and grabs the cellphone next to her bed. A text message from Slade;

_Well done. You should be tired. My apologize for disturbing you but would you like to go out with me later?_

Even being taught how use by both Slade and Cyborg, she still struggles to type a reply back,

_Sure, see you later._

The cellphone was yet another gift from Slade, he likes to contact her and her alone, so he like the idea of her having a cellphone, he even picked her favorite colour for her and while the cellphone has only one contact number in its list. Slade's. Raven removes her cape, switches off her cellphone and turns on her alarm clock, no matter how late she sleeps, she will still wake up six o'clock sharp the next morning, she crawls into bed and sleep takes over her.

The next morning~

Raven storms out of the training grounds, she teleports back to her room and get change, she heads to the common room, she grabs a cup of tea, after finishing it,

"I'm going out," she says and she teleports out of the tower. Cyborg comes into the common room moments later, he has been looking for Raven all around the Tower, he was wondering does his little sister want to help him tuning up the T-car. He looks around the room, seeing Robin is reading, Beast Boy of course is watching the TV switching from channels to channels, as for Starfire, she is in the kitchen making wired food again.

"Have any of you seen Raven?" he finally asks,

"She went out with that mystery friend of hers...again," the boy wonder replies with a strong hint of anger and jealousy in his tone,

"Dude, Raven is hanging out with this friend of hers more than any of us, it is like the dragon dude all over again," Beast Boy comments without thinking, Robin frowns,

"For ocean, Beast Boy is right,"

"I am?"

"I'm going after her,"

"Woah, hold up, short pants," Cyborg stops him,

"That girl has her privacy, you know how much she wants us to respect that. Look if she is dating with a real gut...I hope and she don't wish any of us to know, we should leave it be," the half robot boy says.

"She will tell us when she is ready, don't go around sticking your nose into her matters, she will be pissed," he adds,

"Cyborg, she worn a skirt out today and recently she is smiling, I mean a real smile," Robin says,

"Wow, a skirt...Raven?" Cyborg asks at disbelief.

"May be friend Raven just found someone whom make her really happy," Starfire cuts in, the boys look at her, well she does has a point,

"Since when Raven do happy, she can't do any emotions," Robin says.

The boy wonder has it babbling with his friends over Raven, he walks out of the common room, Cyborg goes after him,

"Dude, what's eating you?"

"I'm not very sure myself?"

"Tell me about it? You are getting all so worry about Raven all of a sudden...don't tell me, bird boy, you like Raven as well?" he growls at the boy wonder,

"Cyborg don't you dare jump to conclusion like that? I had another argument with her before she left, she learnt this new trick and totally kick my butt, it really scares me. Those tricks is only use by Slade," he says.

"I think what's eating you man...you and your damn ego. You are angry not because of Raven is going out with another guy. You are angry because she kick your butt and you felt as if you lost control over the team," Cyborg bellows at him and walks off but stops

"If you go after Raven, I will hit you really bad, short pants," Cyborg warns and disappears down the hallway.

Slade looks at Raven who is wearing today off-shoulder cream blouse and a long grey skirt, which totally bring out Raven more feminine side; Raven starts to shiver slightly against the chilly wind. Like a perfect gentleman, Slade takes off his coat and put it over Raven's shoulders,

"It is a little chilly tonight, keep that on, I won't want you get sick, would I?" he mutters softly.

"Thank you," Raven replies

"So how was your day with the Titans?" he asks as he checks his watch, they are heading to a park just outside Jump City to view the sunset.

"I had yet another fight with Robin and once again over you," Raven complains softly, Slade looks at her and he grins slightly,

"Why I am very honoured, over what topic this time, may I ask?"

"Well remember those moves you taught me the other day?" she asks,

"Yes, I do. You used it to kick his butt, I suppose?" Slade questions, Raven looks embarrassed and nods,

"Yes and he got pissed, he started saying that I am becoming just like you," she adds. Slade blinks at her words,

"And your reply?"

"Well I didn't mean it but I told him that I would rather be like you because you don't seem to have an ego problem like him," Raven answers softly. Slade shakes his head gently,

"That would ought make him real mad," he comments,

"He did and I went off to meet up with you," she adds,

"How do you feel now?"

"I feel just fine and thank you. I don't get it Slade, now you are such a nice guy but why do you have to make everyone thinks that you are evil?" Raven asks as her violet eyes lay on him, Slade looks at her,

"I did told you my reasons before, Raven, that was it," he replies,

"I felt...well, you want to talk about it, because we always talk about me and..." Raven pause and then she says,

"Forget what I say, let's go see the sun-set, we are going to miss it if we keep on wasting time."

Raven walks ahead of Slade but she tip but Slade grabs hold of her just in time. Once again Slade's scent floods her nose, she guess she has become addicted to his scent recently, Slade press her close to him,

"Are you hurt, Raven?" he asks in a husky but gentle voice, one that only for her ears.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just need to watch my steps," she says blushing slightly, Slade grins at the sight,

"Let's go see the sun-set then," he says gently.

Raven sits next to Slade on the park bench as they watches the sun-set, Slade has research a perfect spot to do so, which explains why they are here, from where they sit, they have a clear view over the Jump city and the setting sun. Raven is enjoying the view and she really has enjoy Slade's company for the past one week, she has seen the other side of him and learn to trust him, with her feelings and other matters. Just a week ago, if she is ask to attack Slade, she would surely do it without hesitation but now, she will not be able to do so, since she knows and she understand why Slade is doing all these. Raven tugs Slade's coat tighter around, his coat which is all too big for her but it makes her feel really warm and comfortable. And of course his scent as well is making her really relax. May be due to the lack of sleep the other night all these makes Raven slowly drift off and soon sleep takes over, she leans onto Slade' broad shoulder, sleeping peacefully. Slade looks at her and sighs slightly,

"Didn't anyone tell you not to sleep before your enemy?" he whispers, he reaches out and cup her face in his palm, he smiles softly, stroking her face with his thumb, this is no girl any more, in his eyes, he sees a beautiful woman.

"Master Slade?" his old Butler's voice echoes behind him, he turns around and places a finger on his lips,

"Quiet down, Wintergreen...she is asleep...get ready the car, I am bringing her home," he says.

With that Slade turns and carries Raven into his arms, he pauses and seeing Raven snuggling closer to him, he smirks, never in his life would he see the strongest member of the Teen Titans snuggling their arch nemesis. Slowly carrying her into the car, even inside, Slade doesn't relax his hold, it is only now with Raven in his arms, then he understands his feelings for the Dark Witch and as evil as everyone says he is, he will never do anything without her permission or he feels she isn't ready yet. Soon Wintergreen stops the car, Slade takes out his cell and makes a call to the Titans,

"Hi, good evening, could you kindly send a boat over, I am sending your friend Raven back home," he says, without waiting for an answer, he hangs up. When Slade enters the door of the tower, all the Titans stare at him as if he has two heads or something, he guess they are just surprise that he is with their friend,

"I was watching sun set with Raven and she fallen asleep, I feel it will be my responsibility to send her back home, myself," he says politely, Cyborg looks at the man before them holding his sleeping baby sister, he nods,

"Thank you that's very nice of you," he says. Robin glares at Slade, the rest of the Titans welcome this stranger into the Tower, Beast boy looks at him,

"I will show you the way to her bedroom," he says,

"Thank you," Slade mutters.

"So you are the friend Raven is going out with huh? You seem like a nice guy, Raven has went through a lot, I am just glad you treat her nice," Beast boy says, Slade is surprise. As much as everyone thinks Beast boy as a fool, he is actually wise for his age and very loyal friend to Raven, even the witch doesn't like him much.

"Thank you,"

"Cyborg always see her as his baby sister, she might not like me a lot but hey, she is still my friend, we Titans look after one each other," he says as he stops before Raven's room, he opens the door for Slade,

"Raven doesn't allow anyone into her room, so I guess I will just leave you with her, since she trust you a lot," he says and the green shape-shifter leaves. Slade enters the room, laying Raven n her bed, pulling the covers over her sleeping body, he sits next to her, he strokes her face gently and smiles.

"You know, Raven hates people to go into her room, even us. What makes you think you could enter her room just like this?" Robin asks as he stands at the door proving his point. Wanting to sneer at the boy wonder but he does not,

"She did inform me but she did say I was an exception," Slade mutters softly, he enjoys seeing the frustration written on the boy wonder's face.

"How did you meet Raven?"

"Now, now, Robin, shouldn't you trust Raven in her ability to tell who to trust and whom not to? If you are so interested, we met in the park, she was alone, so I went up to speak with her," Slade says coolly.

Robin blinks, that tone, that voice...it can belong to only one man, he looks at the man, well this man is of the same built and height... Slade can tell Robin is starting to suspect him, he smiles softly for he is well prepared for such events, the Tower's alarm start blaring, Robin runs off to answer the call.

"Slade!" Robin blinks at the image of the man on the screen,

"Good to see you again, Robin. Now, I believe this will not be of a challenge seeing you Titans are lack of a member..."

"What game are you play, Slade?" the boy wonder snarls at the screen,

"Patience Robin, patience, I have a merely place a bomb in one of the power plant, I do hope you Titans have fun," with that the screen blacks out.

"Let Raven get her much needed rest, let's go," he orders.

The whole of Titans have leave the real Slade to spend some alone time with Raven who is asleep even after the alarm, Slade removes the ear plugs he have place on her after the team leaves. The Titans should have found themselves fool once again by their arch nemesis. When Robin returns back to the Tower after the wild goose chase, he finds Slade took the liberty to make himself some tea,

"You are still here?"

"I have something to share with Raven, if you don't mind...am I not welcome here, Robin?" Slade asks, Robin says nothing and walks off. No sooner Raven starts to wake up, the moment she sees Slade, she looks around finding herself in her room and Slade is with her,

"Slade, what are you doing, are you..." she whispers but Slade places his finger on her lips and he leans closer to her,

"The mask has always given me an advantage," he whispers with a soft smile. Raven guess he is right, no one but Wintergreen and herself know how the real Slade looks like under that two-toned mask. And she has already sworn that she would never tell another soul about this.

"Thank you for bringing me home and sorry for ruining our date," she mutters as she rubs her sleepy eyes,

"No, it is fine, Raven dear and I do get to see how you look like while you are asleep," he smiles, Raven looks away to hide her blush.

"Raven...I have to go, if I stay any longer Robin would burn me with his eyes but before I leave, I will leave you something to pounder about," with that Slade leans over and kisses her softly. Raven is utterly shock by Slade's actions, Robin who is coming in to check on Raven see that scene as well, he steps away not wanting to see the rest. Slade pulls away, he strokes her face,

"I will see you soon, we will keep in touch," he says, Raven looks at him and nods, Slade smiles softly as he walks out of the door.

When the door closes, he looks at Robin who is glaring at him,

"You may be her good friend but keep your hands off my girl,"

"If I am not wrong, you already have Starfire, so technically Raven isn't yours," Slade rebuts the boy,

"Let me remind you, I will return those words back to you officially for now, keep yours hands to yourself, boy," he warns and he walks off. Slade is sure Raven is a smart girl, she should figure out his feelings for her by now.

~End of Chapter 3~

* * *

Author Note: ~whee~ first kiss! I hope you guys like it. Well Slade surely knows how to get his feelings across. I promise more fluffy from the couple next chapter and people get ready for a jealous leader. If you find the characters a bit OCC, partly my fault but I try to keep them in check if possible but some times it just hard. Anyway R&R please. And please forgive me for my mistakes, I am still looking for a beta-reader, well whoever is interest do drop me a PM.


End file.
